


knock me out garbage man

by mindlessmary69



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlessmary69/pseuds/mindlessmary69
Summary: Virgil has an issue sleep and Remus decides to help him in more ways than one





	knock me out garbage man

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some fanficton i do as a hobby so the grammar may not be a amazing so try and force on story still this took me longer than expected to make so hope you guys enjoy it

Virgil walked out of his room slowly as he rubbed his eyes he couldn't sleep again he felt restless and just couldn't get rest for some reason as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge his mind thinking about one of the more recent sides that popped out into the light palaces

he couldn't help but think about what Logan said... Remus used to be horrifying to him yet Logan was right Remus wasn't doing any harm just being himself and causing odd thoughts to appear and after a while he let them go he just needed to talk it out or sometimes even act it out before Virgil was too scared to speak to him or snapped at him to make him go away but now... he shook his head grabbed some milk and pour it in a mug and put it in a microwave

he put it on for 20 minutes just enough to warm it up if this doesn't work he doesn't know if he'll even sleep to night it was 1 am he tried to take pills and did everything he could to sleep yet it wasn't working and he was stressed out and wanted to have a break down he just wanted rest

when the milk was done he pulled it out and started to chug it and sat down yet nothing worked he kept waiting and whimpered when he knew it wouldn't work "i just want to sleep why is that so hard to ask for...."  
he couldn't help but jump slightly at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder he turned around thinking it was Logan or Patton but was surprised to Remus

"trouble resting?" Remus asked giving his normal smirking Virgil at first didn't know how to react but looked down before mumbling "that obvious huh?... I don't even know why i haven't been resting I've taken 3 different pills to help me rest yet nothing is working..." Virgil admitted

Remus chuckled softly "well i could always knock you out with a bat..." Remus admitted Virgil shook his head looking shocked "no! why would I want that?" he asked "to help you sleep of course!" Remus claimed

Virgil sighed softly looking down he was honestly about to say fuck it and have Remus hit him like he did to Roman just to get some rest "i mean there is another way to help you rest  
but I made a promise to deceit not to force anything on you guys not that i was planning on forcing it" Remus admitted

Virgil froze raising an eyebrow confused by what Remus ment before blinking having the sudden realization and memory that Remus can be complete pervert "wait don't tell me you asking me to have sex with you.." Virgil mumbled

Remus shrugged "It's an offer" he admitted Virgil blushed thinking about it he was really tired and Logan has admitted that it can be helpful for resting but if he said yas it would be his first time his never done anything like this before and that's scary to not to mention he didn't know much about Remus or know how he would be in be- Virgil was cut off by Remus "someone is flustered by the idea and puzzled are you actually considering this? I can go get some lube if you are" Remus claimed smirking

Virgil shook his head "i-i.." Virgil mumbled he actually wanted to but "um i don't want to have sex... it's going to be my first time i didn't want to rush into it like this" Virgil admitted Remus smirked "how about i help to test out the waters?" Remus asked

Virgil raised an eyebrow "what does that mean?" he asked Remus bite his lip "go in your room and wait and I'll come back with some things" Remus claimed before walking off

Virgil was nervous but went to his room and sat on the bed and grabbed and knife feeling the need to have some protection just in case Remus did... something he didn't wish to think about Remus soon come the room holding a small bag of things

Remus chuckled, "Are you going to stab me with that knife?" Remus asked  
Virgil huffed "if you force me to do anything or try to do something yas and don't think of asking me to put it away! " Virgil claimed Remus just nodded "ok!" he said not seeming to an issue with it

"what's in that bag?" Virgil asked Remus smiled pulling out a small purple dildo and flesh light along with a big bottle of lube Virgil blushed deeply at the sight before looking away "w-why did you bring these?..." Virgil asked feeling nervous yet.. excited "for you to try, of course," Remus said sitting next to Virgil who froze "well?" Remus mumbled  
"h-huh?" Virgil mumbled a little confused

"do you want to use them?" Remus asked "o-oh uh yeah... I guess.. I'm assuming you... want to watch or something?" Virgil asked Remus smirked "of course I want to see your reaction and make sure your doing it right" Remus admitted Virgil sighed wondering what the hell he got himself into he looked at the toys and Remus before sighing and started to his shirt off

once he did he yelped a bit feel Remus softly kiss one of his nips Virgil moved back "u-uh Remus what are you doing?" he asked Remus Raised an eyebrow "what did it look like?... do you not want me to touch you while you were doing this?" Remus asked

Virgil opened his mouth but closed it taking a moment to speak "if you aren't... going to far with this i guess.. I don't mind you touching me.." Virgil admitted Remus nodded going back to what he was doing before causing Virgil to let a slight moan as Remus slide up Virgil's back making him huff again slightly "your making it hard to undress you know.." Virgil mumbled only for Remus to grab Virgil's pants and boxes and pull them off

"w-woah what did I say about touching!" Virgil said Remus rolled his eyes "I only touched your clothes" Remus said before looking at Virgil's Member which was throbbing Virgil blushed deeply as Remus just smirked a bit looking at it his eyes sparkling a bit Virgil bite his tongue he knew Remus wanted but he didn't think he would be this way but in a way he was relieved that he wasn't judging his body which he felt ashamed of- Virgil gasped losing though as he felt his member being squeezed by Remus sliding Virgil's member into the flesh light

Virgil sighed trying to calm himself feeling the toy that seemed to have a lot of the lube in if against his skin "how's this? it's good, right?" Remus asked Virgil nodded "y-yeah.." Virgil mumbled in a pant "you know you should really learn to ask before doing stuff like that" Virgil admitted Remus raised an eyebrow and smirked at Virgil it was obvious what he was thinking

Virgil sighed "but....yas you can keep goin-A-aH~" Virgil moaned as Remus moved the flesh light up and down  
Remus smirked "your so sensitive first time trying stuff like this is always fun to watch especially seeings i get to someone in such pleasure" Remus admitted licking his lips Virgil some how managed to blush deeper as he seen Remus lick his lips the sound of lube rubbing against him was loud enough but thanks to Virgil precum it sounded louder and Virgil whimper "r-Remus i feel like somethings a-about to happen... I feel.." Virgil couldn't even finish his sentence as Remus went faster

"just relax and let it happen" Remus said as Virgil let out moans and whimpers feeling his whole body going numb as he started having an orgasm causing him moan loudly and grab onto the bed before groaning as he cum

Virgil's body was shaking as he panted he was drooling a bit as he laid there feeling dizzy from it all Remus smirked "think you can fall asleep now?" he asked Virgil nodded hardly able to think "y-yeah.... w.. woah my head is.. spinning from it all still" Virgil admitted Remus chuckled "man i really wish I recorded that for myself later" Remus admitted Virgil sighed not knowing what he was expecting Remus put the rest of the toys and the lube in the night stand "I'll put This there for next time and I'll bring the stuff to clean it tomorrow night good night Virgil~" Remus said leaving the room Virgil sighed in relief "yeah thanks good night Remus" Virgil mumbled before completely passing out


End file.
